Midnight
by Sharingan000
Summary: Liliana is a twenty two year old nomadic girl who had been everywhere. Her mutation is rapid healing, changing herself into a dozens of bats for transportation, shadow travel, and elemental powers (earth, water, fire, air, and metal). She has been living a nomadic life for quite a while, until she almost get's decapitated, literally, and is saved by the X-Men.Full summmary inside!


**Midnight **

**Summary: **Liliana is a twenty two year old nomadic girl who had been everywhere. Her mutation is rapid healing, changing herself into a dozens of bats for transportation, shadow travel, and elemental powers (earth, water, fire, air, and metal). She has been living a nomadic life for quite a while, until she almost get's decapitated, literally, and is saved by the X-Men. She decides to stay with them. Friendships start, family forms, love blooms, and the adventure begins. Cyclops/OC

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own X-Men, just Liliana and her abilities. I hopes you guys enjoy this. Please leave review and read my other stories which in my opinion are good. I know that made me sound selfish, but I like 'em so I hope you like 'em. Enjoy!**

**BTW: ****Jean is not with Scott, I just feel like it. She is with Beast/Hank. Jean and Scott have sibling relationship.**

**Chapter One:**

Liliana's POV

Okay, I have the map pinned to the wall and some darts. I have decided to move onto the next place in my nomadic lifestyle, I just have to take a shot. Staying in one place is a little awkward sometimes, so I traveled. I mostly stay around a couple weeks to a couple months. So far I have been to Hollywood, Japan, London, Ireland, Forks, Seattle, and Philadelphia. So many sights to see and so many people to meet. In Philly I met Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance in person, they were awesome people. In London I met Daniel Radcliffe, Matt Smith, One Direction, and Emma Watson. Nicest people ever to meet.

Whoa, back up bub. Hi my name is Liliana Hoffman. I am twenty two years old and I have been pretty mic everywhere in the two years after I graduated college at fifteen. Yeah that's right, I'm smart. Anyway, I have tan skin and dark brown hair, along with emerald green eyes. I stand at around 5'9. My favorite colors are black, emerald green, icy blue, midnight blue, dark grey, and dark purple. I love Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, My Chemical Romance, Sherlock, Torchwood, TomSka, PewDiePie, gothic jewelry, Lord of the Rings, Wicked, Dragons, Harley Davidson motorcycles, Merlin, Star Wars, Pokemon, Batman, Power Rangers, and panda bears. Yup, a lot of stuff I love. Also I'm a mutant.

Yeah you heard me, a mutant. My powers are rapid healing, changing myself into a dozens of bats for transportation, shadow travel, and elemental powers (earth, water, fire, air, and metal). When I use my elemental, I feel like the freakin' avatar from the Last Airbender. I love that show.

Back to the matter at hand- I am in my hotel room (in Austin, Texas) with a huge map of the world pinned to a wall. In my hands are darts. I just throw darts until I find a place that I want to travel to in my small RV.

Dart number one, I throw it, but it lands in the middle of the Atlantic. Dart number two, lands in the North Pole, I don't think Santa will let me visit because of all the bad things I've done; like getting into fights, a lot of bar fights; stealing money from people, but that's only sometimes, I have a savings account at up to 82,000 dollars in a bank; and intimidating people who mess with me. Dart number three, lands somewhere in New York. I look up closely to the dart and saw that it landed near Westchester County. Eh, what the hell, I'm going.

I pack all my stuff which is two suitcases of clothing; a duffle bag of my other stuff like CDs, books, my sketch pad, colored pencils, some shoes, my black stuffed wolf, my brown dreamcatcher, a polaroid camera with the film, my laptop, and a shopping bag of candy from a place called 'Good Ship Lollipop'. **(A/N: I made up the name for the store, so don't go to Texas and look for a place called Good Ship Lollipop.) **I love my candy, bruh.

After all my stuff is packed, I check out from the hotel and throw my stuff into the RV. The RV is big enough for two people. It has a kitchen and a bathroom, as well as two beds, bunk beds actually. It's clean and nice and all.

I sit in the front seat of the RV and start the ignition, making it purr like a kitten. I drove for hours and hours, often pulling over at truck stops to rest and eat. I always drive long distances no matter how long the drive. I can go the distance, like said in the Disney movie for Hercules.

**~~TIMESKIP~~**

I finally made it to Westchester. I drove around downtown and parked my RV. I turned off the ignition and exited the RV, but not before getting my wallet and pocket knife and pepper spray.

I walked through the streets looking into the windows of shops. A few guys were checking me out, but I gave them my darkest death glare which made them cower in fear and look away quickly.

I finally found a comic book store that looked promising, it was called Planet Comic. The name of the place was just stupid, but through the window, it looked pretty sick. I walked in and began to look around. There was a black leather couch at one side of the store with a huge TV playing Doctor Who with David Tennant as the Doctor, as him being the Doctor, I thought he was badass. Allons-y!

There was so much stuff from Harry Potter wands to DC action figures. It was like comic paradise.

I walked around and filed through the racks of comic books and graphic novels. I grabbed a few about Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Fruits Basket, Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Doctor Who, and G.I. Joe.

While walking around, I felt someones gaze on me. I turned and saw someone with a tint of green skin and a chick who had blond hair and lightly tanned skin. I glared at the guy who was looking me up and down in wonder, it looked like he didn't even notice my glare.

I turned around and ignored them, I found a small package for Pokemon, David Tennants sonic screwdriver, an Obi Wan Kenobi action figure, a Batman poster, and the Elder Wand from HP.

I payed for those and the comics I got. Then I left the store and went to my RV real quick to put the bag in there. I think I'll get something to eat, maybe Wendy's. Once my stuff is in the RV, I start to walk around again and look for a food joint. I feel someone's presence behind me and look around. No one, no one at all. I think I'm paranoid.

I turn back around to walk, but a hand grabs my throat and pulls me into an abandoned alley. I look to see the jerk who grabbed me and see a dude with black beady eyes, fangs, a small blond beard, and a huge dirty blond mullet. HIs hand around my throat has long claws on his fingers. An old man with a ridiculous looking metal helmet and cloak walks beside him and places a hand on Fang-pire's shoulder.

"Now now, Sabertooth, release her. We mean her no harm." Darth Helmet said. Fang-pire growled a little but let me go. I put a hand to my throat and gasped for air. I rubbed my sore throat, then the pain went away indicating it healed.

"Almost killed me you retarded Fang-pire." I growled at him.

"I apologize for Sabretooth's actions. I am Erik, but call me Magneto." He said with a grin on his wrinkled face.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at Fan- I mean Sabertooth.

"Well you see, Sabertooth and I are like you, mutants. And I gather fellow mutants and take them into the Brotherhood. We train and use our abilities so that we could become higher in power above humans. I would like you to join us." Erik said reaching a hand out.

"In your dreams, grandpa." I said sternly. The grin from his face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He walks away, but stops and looks over his shoulder then disappears from the alley.

"She has no use, dispose of her." He said to Fluffy. Said beast looked to me and smirked evilly. He leapt but I dodged and sent a kick to his gut. He fell to the ground, but immediately got up and swung his clawed hand at me. I dodged that and shadow teleported behind him.

I kicked him where it counts from behind and slam his head in the brick wall, knocking them unconscious. I feel something stick my hand to the wall. Looking at it, I see green goop that is as strong as cement. I turn to see Greeny and Blondy from the comic place. Using my shadow again, I got out of the green goop and appeared in front of them.

Blondy turned into a woman who had no clothes, but no lady parts either. She had red hair that was slicked back and scaly blue skin.

Two against one, I fought them hand to hand. When the green guys whipped out his long tongue, I caught it and yanked it, making him stumble towards me. I whipped my fist forward and punch him, breaking his green nose and knocking him out.

The blue lady gives me a few hits and I only dodge two of them. I send a roundhouse kick to her gut and she stumbles back. I do a tornado kick to her head and punch her gut twice, then knee her in the head. She's unconscious too.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, pressure points. I fall to the ground my body numb. I slowly lose consciousness. I see Sabertooth bring her clawed hand up to my throat, back to him and ready to strike me. But before he could, red beams knock him away. I saw from the corner of my eye three people. A woman with dark skin and white hair; a man with light skin and brown hair; and a guy with black hair and muscles; and a guy who had all blue skin and a tale, I saw that he looked to the blue red headed lady with a sad look.

I see their mouths moving, but I can't hear a word they say. Muscles walks to me and checks my pulse, I saw him sigh and look me in the eyes. He says something, but I don't hear a thing. My eyes feel heavy and I lose consciousness.

**Scott's POV**

The woman we just saved just passed out right in front of us. Her chest was falling and rising, she was still breathing. I looked to Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth who were on the ground of the alley knocked out. Toad's nose was crooked, therefore indicating that it was broken. Mystique was just the same, but blood was coming from her nose.

"Dayum, this girl can fight." I said indicating to three of the Brotherhood members.

"Anyone who can fight these three tough ones is in my book." Logan said looking to the girl.

"She must be pretty good if she can fight my mother and knock her unconscious." Kurt said pointing to Mystique.

"We better get her to the institute. Does she have any keys of transportation?" Storm asked. Logan carefully went through her pockets, making sure not to 'touch' her and found keys. Storm grabbed them and Logan picked up the girl bridal style. We followed Storm out to a parking lot, Storm pressed the clicker and we found a small RV.

She unlocked the car and we went inside. It was nice and clean and had a few bags inside. There was a bunk bed, Logan laid the girl in the bottom bunk. I took the keys from Storm and started the RV.

The drive didn't take long, but we got to the institute/mansion. I took the RV to the garage and parked it. Turning it off, we got out of the RV, Logan picking up the woman again. We all walked into the mansion and took the elevator to the med-lab where Hank would always be.

My guess correct, Hank was there and just working on something. He looked up from his work when he heard us enter.

"What happened?" He asked as Logan set her down on a bed.

"Chuck located a new mutant in Cerebro. This is her. We found her getting attacked by Sabretooth, Toad, and Mystique. She managed to knock out blue lady and frog-face, but Fluffy got her and almost cut her head off. Scott here zapped him before he could." Logan said.

"We brought her here for medical attention. She also has an RV, which is currently parked in the garage." I said twirling the keys on my finger.

"OKay, let me check her for any injuries." Hank began to check her bones and all that. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the woman in the bed. She had tan skin like Storm, dark brown hair, and pink lips. She was a good-looking dame.

"Well, she's not injured, no bones broken or anything. No problems at all. But I did see something that interested me. She has tattoos on her arms, abdomen, back, around her collarbone. All of them look to be like runes." He said showing her arms and stomach. **(A/N: Just imagine the runes in City of Bones.) **

"Why would she have them?" I asked looking closer.

"Maybe she has certain beliefs avout the runes." Kurt suggested. Storm just shrugged.

"We should let her rest, guys. She just fought three against one and made it to beat two of them. Let's go." Storm said. Logan, Kurt, Storm, and I all left the room but Hank stayed to watch her and tell her what happened when she wakes up.

Liliana's POV

I slowly wake to the noise of an annoying beeping. I am wide awake soon, but keep my eyes closed, someone else is in the room. I feel a huge warm hand touch my hand. i can smell a vaccine. Something sharp touches my skin.

I snap my eyes open, grab the hand, and kick the body of the person away. I run out of the room, not even bothering to see if the person is getting up.

The door behind me closes and I find myself in a hallway that is brightly lit and has silver walls. I look down both ways and settle for going left. I find six glass cases with leather suits in them, in between them was an elevator. I finally realize that my skin is cold, I look down to find myself in tight grey yoga pants showing off my curves and cake, and a matching sports bra showing off my six pack. Who changed me? I find a small closet filled with sweaters. I put one on, it slid off my shoulders, I left it unzipped because I felt like it.

I went into the elevator and went up. The floor I got into looked like those in a museum. I heard voices and footsteps coming from the stairs to my right. I quickly hid behind a pillar and listened as children's voices echoed through the hall and their loud footsteps of them jogging.

I peaked out a bit and watched as they disappeared down the hallway. I stepped out slowly, my bare feet touching the soft rug in the hall. I looked to where the kids just left, then turned around. A hand came out of nowhere and was placed over my mouth. Acting on instinct. I grabbed that hand, hoisted myself over it, and flipped them, pulling them into an armbar. The person that was there was the same guy who saved me that day, he had the grey glasses with the ruby lenses.

I quickly let go and scrambled a few feet away from him, I was now crouching like a tiger on all fours looking at him suspiciously. He stood up and stretched his right arm, the one I armbarred.

"Dayum, first you take Mystique and Toad, now me. What have I ever done to you? Nothing." He said groaning. I didn't say anything, just kept looking at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I mean no harm." I slowly stood up straighter when I saw no lie in his expression or in his words. "I'm Scott. Scott Summers. But I'm otherwise known as Cyclops." He said reaching a hand out. I hesitantly took it and gave it a shake.

"Lilianna Hoffman. I have no nickname, no many people to know who could give me one." I said softly.

"Well, may I call you Lily?" I thought for a minute before nodding.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, sorry. Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." He said spreading his arms out.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, me, Storm, Logan, and Nightcrawler saved you from getting decapitated by Sabretooth. The other two you knocked out was Mystique and Toad. Both of them, might I add, are fu-ugly." That got a small laugh out of me. He smiled at me. "Why don't I bring you to the Professor? Storm and I already told him about you. Please follow me." He said holding his arm out like some royal person. I took it and he lead me down a series of confusing halls and all that shit.

We finally made it to fancy doors with a sign labeled 'Professor X.' Scott knocked a couple times and we heard a 'come in', then we went through the doors. Sitting behind a huge desk was a bald man in a wheelchair. He had a look of wisdom and fatherly love in his eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, I am Charles Xavier. Welcome to the Institute. Scott here said he found you fighting Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth, am I correct?" He asked wheeling around the desk and stopping three feet in front of me.

"Yes sir, Mr. Xavier. A man named Magneto tried to recruit me in his Brotherhood, he explained what they were and what they want to do. I refused, so he told Fluffy to 'dispose' of me. So I fought them. Then Scott and his friends found me, I wake up to a needle about to plunge into my skin, I kick the guy who had the needle before he could, ran into Scott, beat up said person, now here I am." I said. Mr. Xavier motioned me to sit down on a fancy recliner, so I did. It was really comfy.

"Ah, I see you met Hank. He's like a Doctor here as well as his wife Jean." Scott said sitting next to me. Then the door opened to reveal the same three people who saved me, a woman with really red hair, and a big man with blue fur and fangs. "Lily, this is Hank, his wife Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt. Well you already met Hank." He teased. I blushed and looked to Hank with an apologetic look. He got the message.

"It is alright, miss. You just acted out of impulse. It's not everyday you wake up in a med-wing with someone about to inject you with a vaccine." He said. I smiled thankfully and looked to my saviours.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'm Liliana Hoffman, but Cyclops here has decided to call me Lily." I said reaching a hand out. Ororo was the first to shake my hand.

"It's no problem, dear. We do what we can to help." She said.

"You managed to knock out Mystique. Anyone who can do that is my new best friend." Logan said gruffly, grinning a little. I grinned back.

"You dig okay, bub." I said using my usual nickname for men. Logans grin widened, then he looked to Scott.

"See, I'm not the only one who calls people 'bub'." Scott just shook his head then looked to me.

"You just boosted his ego meter." He said getting a laugh out of all of us.

"I think we should get, Miss Hoffman into more appropriate clothing." Mr. Xavier said. I looked down and remembered that my abs were still showing.

"How do you have a six pack? All I have is a four pack." Scott said. I just shrugged.

"I've been in lots of fights, so I gotta stay fit to defend myself and break someones face if I have to."

"Come with me, the four of us brought your RV here when we found you." Ororo said. She put an arm around my shoulder and led me out of Mr. Xaviers office.

We made it to a huge garage filled with so many badass cars and motorcycles. I was too busy admiring the vehicles to realize that we stopped right in front of my RV.

"Here we are." I heard Ororo say. She reached into her pocket and pulled out my keys. I took them like a child with both hands.

"Thank you so much." I said. "Thank god you're okay, girl." I said rubbing the hood of my RV. Then I heard a door open and close. I turned to see Logan and Scott.

"Reminds me of when I first came to the mansion. I fought with Fluffy then Scotty and Ororo saved my ass along with a friend of mine, Rogue. Then I woke up in the med-wing to a needle in my arm, them hit the person who had the needle. Turned out to be Jean." Logan said lighting a cigar.

"Well, I thank you again for saving me and my baby. Guys this here is Bessie." I said motioning to my RV. Logan raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Good god, she's a redneck." I heard Logan mutter.

"I'm a redneck and proud of it. I just lost my accent." I unlocked Bessie and went inside. I immediately went to my bag of clothes; pulling out ripped black jeans, black converse high-tops, my batman belt with the bat symbol for the buckle, a black tank top, my black leather jacket, and my choker in the shape of a bat.

I went into the RV bathroom and changed out of the sports bra, yoga pants, and jacket. FInally, my own comfortable clothes that I want. I stepped out of the bathroom and threw the other clothes onto the bottom bunk. I went to my other bag and pulled out my batarang pocket knife and my cellphone.

I stepped out of Bessie and to the group. I saw Logan raise an eyebrow at my clothing and Scott look me up and down.

"What's with all the bats?" He asked pointing to my choker and belt.

"It's part of my mutation." I stated simply.

"May I ask, what is your mutation?" Logan said.

"My powers are rapid healing, changing myself into a dozens of bats for transportation, shadow travel, and elemental powers; earth, water, fire, air, and metal." I said. "What can you do?" I asked curiously. Logan just clenched his fist, revealing metal claws from in between his knuckles. "Cool." I mutter.

"I have laser vision. The only way to control it is to wear these glasses, the lens are made of quartz." Scott said pointing to said glasses.

"I can control the weather." Ororo said. Before I could say anything, my stomach growled, making me blush and everyone else laugh quietly."I think we should get something to eat."

We walked back into the mansion and straight to a huge kitchen with a big-ass dishwasher, pantry, and refrigerator. Dude, I now love it here.

We all ate and had some conversations here and there. I was sitting next to Logan, Scott across from me and Ororo next to him. Sometimes I would answer any of their questions about me. Soon two guys and two girls came in. One guy had brown hair and blue eyes; the other guy had a muscular build, dark brown hair, and brown eyes; one girl had black hair with two white streaks, and hazel eyes; the other girl had brown hair and brown eyes.

"S'up Scott, Storm, Logan. Who's this?" Asked the big guy.

"This is Liliana Hoffman. Lily this is Peter, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty. Bobby, ROgue, and Kitty are students here at the institute." Ororo said.

"What's your power?" Kitty asked. I told them my powers and they looked shocked.

"Cool." Kitty said, sitting next to Scott and stealing one of his fries that was on his plate.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed, Kitty just shrugged.

"Now you know my powers, what's your?" I said looking.

"I can turn my skin to metal." Peter said, immediately turning to metal. It was awesome.

"I can phase through stuff." Kitty said. She walked to the wall and just went straight through it.

"I can borrow a mutants power." Rogue said, showing me her gloved hand.

"I can make ice." Bobby said, putting a hand up to the beer bottle in between me and Logan, freezing it solid.

"Hey, I was still drinking that." I whined. I brought a hand out and lit a fire by snapping my fingers. It melted by the fire, but it wasn't hot. I took a swig from the bottle.

"So, she can fight Mystique and Toad while successfully knocking the out, kick Hank into a wall, flip Scott and armbar him, and drink beer. You are full of surprises." Logan said shaking his head. Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, and Peter looked to me shocked.

"You did all that?" Rogue said astonished. I nodded and shrugged.

We continued eating and talking about everything and nothing. Until Kitty brought up the topic of a codename for me.

"What should your codename be?" Kitty asked no one in particular.

"How about the Avatar?" Bobby suggested.

"Nah, if that means I have to shave my head and tattoo blue arrows to my body, never." I denied getting another beer out of the fridge.

"How about Batwoman?" Scott said. We all looked to him with an 'are you kidding me?" expression. "Okay, that's a no." We all nodded to him.

"How about Midnight?" Kitty said. I thought for a moment about the name she suggested. I do love the name. I nodded smiling to her, she smiled back.

"Okay, welcome to the institute Midnight." Ororo said. I smiled to her. This is gonna be good.


End file.
